In the field of racket sports, such as tennis, badminton, squash, or any other racket sports requiring the use of a screen of stretched strings, it is known to use stringing machines comprising a system for tensioning the strings. Such a system allows the stringer to place the strings and stretch them via a device for example using an electric motor.
It is known to maintain the strings in a grip comprising two jaws gripped against one another around the string. Once the string is maintained in the jaw, the tensioning system is activated and the grip undergoes a translational movement causing tensioning of the string.
The maintenance of the string in the grip is generally obtained by placing the string between the jaws, then folding it by a certain angle allowing the translation of the jaws along the longitudinal axis, which initiates gripping of the jaws against one another, owing to appropriate guideways.
Such an operation has the drawback of requiring action by the operator upon each tensioning, which involves lost time when the stringer in question has a significant workload. Furthermore, if the gesture by the operator causes excessive gripping of the string, that string may be destroyed, which increases the risk of breakage after the stringing.